


As You Wish

by boneslegendaryhands



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boneslegendaryhands/pseuds/boneslegendaryhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelly surprises Nick with a visit.  Nick tries something he's wanted to for a while now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

> This picks up from [here](http://tristinawright.tumblr.com/post/84029309751/think-about-kelly-flying-into-boston-to-surprise-nick)
> 
> Thank you to [ricechex](http://ricechex.tumblr.com) for betaing and [Sarah](http://nerodeniro.tumblr.com) for being my cheerleader. You guys rock! <3

Kelly stepped out of the shower to find Nick sitting on the edge of his bed. He leaned against the door frame, crossing one leg over the other. “You got my texts.”

“Yeah, I got your goddamn texts,” Nick smirked as he stood, admiring Kelly’s wet, naked body. “Hagan saw the look on my face and told me to get the hell out of there.”

“Remind me to send Hagan a thank you card.”

“What are you doing here, Kels?” Nick asked as he wrapped his arms around Kelly, pulling him close.

Kelly placed soft kisses along Nick’s neck. “Can’t a guy surprise his fiancé?”

Nick groaned as Kelly’s lips found his collarbone and sucked. “Babe. I’m so glad you’re here. You have no idea.”

Kelly moved his hand from Nick’s lower back around his waist and cupped his already hard cock. “Mmmm. Show me.”

Nick leaned forward and captured Kelly’s lips with a kiss. Kelly moaned and Nick slid his tongue past Kelly’s lips, exploring the mouth he had missed. His hand slid down Kelly’s muscular back, his middle finger slowly working its way down Kelly’s crack. Kelly’s hips thrust forward as he threaded his fingers in Nick’s hair. He gripped the tight curls as Nick’s finger lightly pressed against his hole. They broke apart and Nick rested his forehead against Kelly’s. “God, I’ve missed you, Kels.”

Kelly started unbuttoning Nick’s shirt, continuing the kiss where they left off. “You have on too many clothes,” he mumbled against Nick’s lips. Kelly worked on his shirt, yanking it off his shoulders and tossing it onto the floor as Nick made quick work of his pants and briefs. One hand found its way back to Nick’s curls while the other hand circled Nick’s erection, stroking slowly.

Nick growled and walked them the few steps to the bed as Kelly continued teasing Nick with his hand. Kelly’s knees hit the back of the bed and Nick shoved him down. Scrambling back to the pillows, Kelly planted his feet on the bed, biting his lower lip as he stroked his cock. Nick placed one knee on the bed and licked his lips. Slowly, he crawled up the bed, shoving Kelly’s legs down and laying his body on top of Kelly’s. He kissed Kelly again, rolling his hips and grinding their erections together. Kelly moaned against his lips, his legs encircling Nick’s waist as he thrust against Nick again.

“Jesus, Kels,” Nick said.

“Missed you. Need you,” Kelly told him as Nick’s mouth made its way down Kelly’s chest. He dragged his tongue along the outline of Kelly’s pec, flicking his tongue against Kelly’s nipple. Kelly bucked his hips, a groan escaping his lips. Nick’s tongue circled that same nipple and his lips closed around it, sucking hard. Kelly’s hips thrust again, their erections brushing together, both men groaning at the friction.

Nick kissed his way back up Kelly’s neck and along his jaw. He placed his hand on Kelly’s cheek, his thumb gently caressing as he looked into Kelly’s eyes. “I want to try something.”

Kelly nodded. “Okay.”

Nick grinned and touched his lips to Kelly’s. “Roll over.”

Kelly quirked an eyebrow as Nick sat up on his knees then rolled over so he was on his stomach, resting his head on his folded arms. “Like this?”

“On your knees, that beautiful ass in the air,” Nick told him, running his hand down Kelly’s back.

Kelly pushed up to his knees, resting his weight on his forearms. Nick settled himself behind Kelly, slowly sliding his hand up Kelly’s back. He draped himself over Kelly’s back, placing a kiss on Kelly’s shoulders. “You’re gonna love this, trust me.”

Kelly turned his head, straining for a kiss. Nick met his lips, kissing Kelly thoroughly before slowly moving his lips down Kelly’s back. Kelly pushed his ass into Nick’s chest. “Nick…”

Nick smiled and placed a gentle kiss at the top of Kelly’s cleft. Taking a finger, he slowly dragged it between Kelly’s cheeks, circling the puckered muscle before sliding down along his perenium. Kelly groaned as Nick pressed his finger, stimulating Kelly’s prostate from the outside. Nick dragged his nose along Kelly’s crack, his hands firmly grasping his muscular ass. Using his thumbs, he spread Kelly’s cheeks and blew a soft breath of air on Kelly’s hole.

“Oh shit,” Kelly gasped.

Nick licked his lips. “I’ve wanted to do this for so long, Kels.” He leaned forward and lightly flicked his tongue over the puckered muscle.

“Oh god. Do that again,” Kelly mewled.

Nick grinned and flicked his tongue again and Kelly fisted his hands into the sheets. Nick lowered his head and licked Kelly’s balls, dragging his flattened tongue along Kelly’s perenium and over his hole. Kelly dropped his head and pushed his hips back.

“Fuck, Nick.”

“Told you you’d like it.”

“Stop talking and give me more.”

“As you wish,” Nick said, before pointing his tongue and circling around the muscle. Kelly moaned, gripping the sheets tighter. Nick closed his lips around the hole and sucked, teasing with his tongue. Kelly pushed against him again and Nick moved his hands to Kelly’s hips, gripping hard. He sucked on Kelly’s hole again before pulling back and licking over the taut muscle again. Kelly tried to move and Nick pressed his fingers harder into Kelly’s skin, no doubt leaving marks they would see tomorrow. Nick slowly dragged his tongue around Kelly’s hole before pressing the tip in. Kelly bucked, a string of obscenities leaving his mouth as Nick continued fucking Kelly with his tongue.

“Oh god Nick…Jesus…Don’t stop…More…Oh my god,” Kelly said, his hips undulating back against Nick’s tongue.

“Hold on,” Nick told him, pulling his tongue from Kelly for a moment. He leaned forward and continued his assault on Kelly’s ass with his tongue, slipping a finger in along with it.

“SWEET JESUS!” Kelly cried.

Nick grinned against Kelly as he thrust his tongue into him. The first finger was joined by a second, both working with his tongue to slowly open Kelly up. The sounds Kelly was making — the moans, the grunts — went straight to Nick’s already hard cock.

Nick pulled his head back, watching his fingers disappear into Kelly. He slowed the movements of his hand, watching it thrust in and out of Kelly’s ass. He teased with his tongue and lips as he added a third finger. He slid his hand from Kelly’s hip and grasped Kelly’s cock. He stroked in time with his tongue and fingers as Kelly pushed back against him.

“Holy shit. I’m so close, Nick.”

Nick tightened his grip on Kelly’s dick, twisting his wrist and running his thumb across the slit like he knew Kelly liked. He continued thrusting his fingers in and out as his tongue lapped broad strokes from Kelly’s sac to his hole. As they entered Kelly again, Nick crooked his fingers, rubbing against Kelly’s prostate.

“Fuck…Jesus…Niiiiiiiiick,” Kelly screamed as he spurted over Nick’s hand. Nick didn’t let up, his tongue and fingers still working Kelly’s hole as his other hand milked Kelly through his orgasm. Kelly whimpered as spilled the last of his release. Nick removed his tongue and fingers from Kelly and with his other hand, smeared Kelly’s come over his rock hard erection. Lining himself up, he thrust hard and fast into Kelly, not stopping until his was fully seated.

“Jesus, Kels.”

“Fuck me, Nick. I wanna feel you fill me up.”

Nick groaned as he pulled out nearly all the way before pushing back into Kelly. He repeated the action, fucking Kelly slow and hard.

“Oh god, you feel so good,” Nick moaned, watching his cock disappear into Kelly’s ass.

“Fuck me harder. Faster.”

Nick growled, speeding up his hips, the rhythmic slapping of his balls against Kelly’s ass the only sound he could hear. He gripped Kelly’s his harder, his fingertips pressing into bruises he had already made. Kelly clenched around him, his muscles gripping Nick’s cock as it thrust in and out of him.

“Oh god…shit Kels…I’m gonna…”

“Come for me, Lucky. Give it to me.”

Nick thrust once, twice, three times, before throwing his head back and roaring through his release. He pumped his hips several times before slowing. Nick draped himself over Kelly’s back, breathing heavily.

“Fuck,” Nick murmured. He pushed himself up and pulled out of Kelly. Kelly collapsed on the bed and Nick did the same next to him. Kelly turned onto his side, draping himself over Nick.

“Holy shit, Irish.”

Nick smirked before turning his head and capturing Kelly’s lips in a kiss. “I told you you’d like it.”

“That was…amazing. I…wow.”

Nick shrugged, still grinning. “Yeah.”

“You’re gonna have to teach me that. I can’t wait to do that to you.”


End file.
